To provide a higher data transmission rate and a shorter delay and at the same time reduce operating costs of an operator, the 3GPP puts forward an access service based on a home evolved node B (H(e)NB). The H(e)NB, as a private device, allows only a specific subscriber group to access an evolved packet system (EPS), a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), or a general packet radio service (GPRS) system, and the subscriber group allowed to access the network through the H(e)NB is referred to as a closed subscriber group (CSG).
Using the EPS network as an example, one terminal may join multiple CSGs, while the multiple CSGs may belong to a home public land mobile network (HPLMN), and may also belong to a visited public land mobile network (Visit VPLMN) having a roaming agreement with the HPLMN. The terminal may locally store an allowed CSG list (ACL), and a home subscriber server (HSS) in the HPLMN also stores an ACL for the terminal, where the ACL records information of all CSGs allowed to be accessed by the terminal. When the terminal initiates registration with a CSG cell in the HPLMN or VPLMN, the HSS may send the stored ACL to a mobility management entity (MME) as a basis for performing access control on the terminal. If the terminal has the CSG subscription, the MME may accept the access request, otherwise, the MME may reject the access request of the terminal.
No matter whether the terminal initiates registration with a CSG cell in the HPLMN or a CSG cell in the VPLMN, allowed CSG information of the terminal is maintained and provided by the home network, resulting in low flexibility of CSG access control.